


bratty

by AbeTheDadtm



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bratting, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm
Summary: Fourth prompt: Spitroasting and Spanking.





	bratty

Outside, it snowed, making the world of their tiny town a blinding white. Molly wriggled in the bed as Caduceus tended to their apartment’s tiny balcony garden, wrapped up in a thick sweater Fjord had made him for Winter’s Crest last year and a scarf Caleb had bought for his birthday. Caleb was in the living room, typing on his laptop, sometimes pausing to drink his tea. The day was quiet, with no orders, no friends over, no plans.

And Molly was utterly bored.

After a few more minutes of staring at the ceiling, Molly gave up and groaned. “I’m bored.”

Caduceus finished taking care of the plants and stepped back inside, closing the door and allowing their apartment to warm up again. “What do you want to do?”

Molly sighed and looked at Caduceus, reaching out to rub his thigh. “Honestly...I’ve been thinking. Maybe Caleb can fuck my cunt while I suck your dick.”

“That sounds like fun.” Caduceus took their hand and squeezed it, then took off his sweater and scarf, hanging them up in the closet.

With a sing-song voice, Molly called out, “Oh, Caleb…”

Caleb sighed, pausing in his typing. “I have work, Schatzie.”

“You can take a break,” Molly said. “You’ve been at it for an hour already.”

“I need to get it done by this Saturday.”

“You have three days! That’s plenty of time for you to write a paper. And it won’t take long!”

“You always say that,” Caleb huffed. But Molly heard him close the laptop and get out of his seat.

Molly slipped off their yoga pants and their tank top, revealing the rolls and pudge of their stomach, the stretch marks that had formed on their breasts and thighs. They posed on top of the covers, even though the cool of the apartment gave them goosebumps. They idly rubbed their clit as Caduceus slipped off his jeans and boxers, showing off the thick pink body hair around his cock. “Gods, you’re so sexy, Caduceus.”

“Thank you, Molly,” said Caduceus as he picked up Molly’s clothes and put them in the laundry hamper.

Caleb came in and took off his sweater, revealing the soft stomach that was starting to form with his regular eating habits. “Should I keep the binder on or no?”

“Last time you did you strained your back,” Caduceus said. “You should take it off.”

“Fine,” Caleb groaned before taking off the black binder and dropping it in the hamper. 

“I swear if one of you doesn’t come here and kiss me, I’m literally going to die,” said Molly.

Both Caduceus and Caleb chuckled, and Caduceus slipped onto the bed next to Molly, kissing them, cradling their cheek. Caleb unzipped his jeans as he watched them kiss. “Want me to get into a harness?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” said Molly, smiling wickedly.

“Which cock?”

“Either the big one with the knot and ridges or the one that goes in you,” Molly replied before returning to kissing Caduceus.

Caleb grabbed the fake leather harness and the pretty orange cock that was supposed to look like a dragon's. He slipped the harness over his boxers, pushed the cock through the harness, tightened everything. 

Molly was watching him now, as Caduceus kissed their neck. “Gods, that cock looks good on you,” said Molly, in awe a bit. “Here, let's find a position that will work for us.” Molly sat up, trying to figure things out. Caleb was short, Caduceus was tall, and the bed made things a bit awkward. “Okay. Maybe I get on the edge here,” they said, moving so their legs were off the bed but their stomach still was on there, “Caddy, you lay down here, and Caleb, you get behind me.”

Caleb nodded and grabbed the lube, pouring some on his fingers. Meanwhile Caduceus laid down on his back, legs spread, back propped up with some pillows. Molly immediately went to work, rubbing Caduceus's cock, smiling at him wickedly. Caleb took his lubed up fingers and began to rub at Molly's cunt, eliciting a slight moan from them. “Good girl,” Caleb said with a smile, slapping Molly's ass with his clean hand, making their fat jiggle.

Molly smiled. “I like it when you do that.”

“What, finger your cunt?” Caleb's voice was low and commanding. This was good.

“No, slap my ass,” said Molly. As Caduceus got hard, moaning slightly, Molly's forked tongue began licking at his cock.

Caleb slapped it again, harder this time, making a pronounced sound as he began to fuck into their cunt with his finger.

“Gods that feels good,” said Molly, dick half in their mouth.

“What do we say about people who talk with their mouths full?” Caleb scolded.

Molly turned around and stuck out their tongue.

Caleb slapped their ass, hard enough to make his palm sting, then squeezed the soft skin. “We call them rude,” Caleb growled.

“Oh do they?” Molly asked, before beginning to bob their head on Caduceus's cock.

Caduceus moaned, head falling back. “You know,” he said, voice low and weak, “despite being such a brat, they're very good at this.”

“I could stop sucking your cock,” Molly said, holding Caduceus firmly in a way that brought no pleasure.

“And I can stop fingering you,” said Caleb. “Your choice.”

Molly whined and grumbled. “You always end with a jade's trick,” they said, quoting the Great Poet.

“I know you of old,” completed Caleb with a grin. Molly turned around stuck out their tongue again, earning another slap to the rear. “Maybe if you put that tongue to good use, I'll be nice and put another finger in.”

Molly sighed and obeyed, going back to Caduceus's cock. Caduceus moaned. Caleb grinned, increasing the speed of his finger, hooking it more to press more into their g-spot. They groaned softly. Once Caduceus cried out slightly, Caleb slipped a second finger in. He kept pressing into them, kept thrusting and rubbing, until Molly lifted their head and whimpered, “If you put another finger in, I'll come.”

Caleb grinned and slipped a third finger in. The sounds his fingers made in Molly's cunt were obscene, sloshing. Molly's moans became cries, and they huffed and whimpered and sobbed weakly until they screamed and came with a gush. Caleb slowed down. “Good girl,” he said. He grabbed a towel from the adjacent bathroom, washed and wiped off his hands, cleaned up the carpet. Molly had gone back to pleasuring Caduceus, and Caduceus was a whining mess himself. “I think you should just warm my cock while Caduceus fucks your mouth,” Caleb said.

Molly made a pleased noise and leaned up on their elbows, relaxing their jaw. Caleb slipped into Molly, slowing around the knot at the base but otherwise sliding in nicely. They cried out, muffled by Caduceus's cock. As soon as Caleb was in, Caduceus moved up and began slowly fucking Molly's mouth. “There we go, lavender,” said Caduceus, softly. “There we go.”

More happy moans came out of Molly as Caleb leaned on their back, pressing them into the bed. He traced along the rolls on their back and sides with his fingers, smiled. “Look at you, taking Caddy's cock so well,” he said. “You look so pretty with a cock in your mouth, baby girl.”

Caduceus made grunting sounds. “Why don't you start fucking them? I think they've earned it.”

“Okay,” said Caleb as he pulled out and roughly thrust back in, making them cry out. 

“That's one way of doing that,” Caduceus said, grinning as he fucked Molly's mouth more roughly. Their perfect eyeliner was growing smudged, and their lipstick was completely ruined. But they looked so pretty like that, a complete mess in their hands. Caduceus took a sharp breath in. “I'm getting close. Can I come in your mouth.

Molly nodded. Caduceus came with a grunt and a shudder. There was lots of seed, some of which spilled onto the bed. Caleb tossed over the towel, and Caduceus cleaned up Molly's mouth and the sheets. 

“Good girl,” said Caleb, as he returned to fucking Molly. “I think she's earned another orgasm. Do you, Caduceus?”

“I agree wholeheartedly,” said Caduceus as he held Molly's hands.

Caleb grinned and reached down, rubbing Molly's clit as he fucked their cunt harder. They cried out, whimpered, moaned, biting softly against Caduceus's thighs, leaving marks. Caleb kept going, kept going, kept going, until they came with another gush.

“Good girl,” Caleb said. “Very good girl.”


End file.
